


Naegiri Week 2020

by muk854



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2020, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muk854/pseuds/muk854
Summary: A collection of one-shots celebrating the romance between the insightful detective and the naive luckster.Day 1: SweetsDay 2: WorkDay 3: SunsetDay 4: RainDay 5: TouchDay 6: DateDay 7: Festival
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 54
Kudos: 82





	1. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody knows this, but Kyoko has a massive sweet tooth. She does her best to keep it a secret, but a certain lucky student was able to uncover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, Muk here and we are here Naegiri Week. Now I was unable to work on it last year due to me being busy with my first year of college. But I am determined to work on it this year and complete it!
> 
> Now if you have read some of my stories you have seen that I write a lot for them and the chapters are usually pretty long. I can’t guarantee that these prompts will be as long as they are. Most of the ideas I get for these prompts aren’t enough for them to be so long. Not saying these will be incredibly short, but don’t expect them to be 9000 words long.
> 
> Now the prompt for Day 1 of this fabulous week is Sweets. Now this one took some time as I had an idea for it, but was unsure of how to execute it. Luckily I eventually figured it out thanks to a friend on discord.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

When it comes to what people think of her, Kyoko Kirigiri could honestly care less. She was raised to not show her emotions as they were believed to be a sign of weakness. As such, many perceive her as a cold person who is incapable of showing any sign of emotions. And that was something Kyoko was perfectly fine with. It made her job easier as it kept unnecessary attention away from her, so she did her best to keep that kind viewpoint on herself.

But even so, Kyoko was still human. As much as she tried to suppress her emotions, she could never truly get rid of them. There were certain things that she held a small fondness for. Cute cats, mystery films, a certain brown-haired luckster. But out of everything, that was one that she held the most fondness for, just behind the luckster.

Sweets.

Kyoko has a sweet tooth that could make Ibuki’s pale in comparison, and that girl could eat a whole cake in five minutes. Kyoko has had a strong fondness for sweets for as long as she could remember. When she was young she often pocketed some candy from her grandfather’s pantry for later consumption. It is also why she considers Halloween her favorite holiday, as it was an excuse to get as much candy as she wanted.

Nowadays she has kept her sweet tooth in check so as to not draw attention, but her love for the delicacies has remained the same over the years. Although she hasn’t really told anyone about it. There wasn’t really any need to, it was a personal thing and she wasn’t keen on sharing personal information to others. Besides with how she is when eating sweets, she rather not let anyone see that side of her if possible.

Currently she was out running a simple errand in regards to a case she had been working on. A simple gather of supplies she was going to need for a stakeout she was planning. She expected that it was gonna be a long one, so it was best to get what she needed now. Normally she would do this kind of task on her own, but today was an exception.

“You sure you need some of this stuff?”

She looked over to her side as her classmate Makoto walked beside her. He was looking down at one of the plastic bags that he was holding. He had volunteered to come along with her on this errand, and Kyoko accepted considering she didn’t see any trouble with him joining her.

“I assure you these are the bare essentials,” she replied, “These sorts of items are necessary for a stakeout.”

“Maybe but still, five cups of instant ramen?” Makoto questioned, taking one of said cups, “You don’t think that’s a bit much?”

She softly smirked in amusement at Makoto’s words, “Perhaps, but you never know how long it could be. It’s best to be prepared for anything.”

“Whatever you say I guess,” he responded, putting the cup back in the bag, “By the way, never really got to say thanks for letting me join you here.”

“It’s no problem, I didn’t have an issue with you joining me so I allowed it,” she explained, “And if anything else, I find your company comforting.”   
  


Makoto smiled as a small blush indicated he was touched by his words, “That’s nice to hear, I really enjoy hanging out with you too, Kyoko. You’re a really amazing person.”

She allowed a small smile on her face at Makoto’s response. If you were to ask her a year ago that she would be openly smiling and hanging out with someone so open and naive as Makoto, she would likely tell that was highly unlikely. Yet it was this naive boy that managed to get through the walls she had put up so long ago and gained her trust and admiration. She couldn’t pinpoint what, but there was something about him that attracted her, giving him all her attention.

At least, that was until her eyes caught something.

“So how much more do you need to get?” he asked. However, he never got a response.

He stopped walking when he noticed Kyoko wasn’t with him anymore. He looked around to see her looking through a store window. He walked over to where she was, “Hey Kyoko, what caught your eye?”

Still no response from her. Makoto looked at the store and saw what she was looking at, a box of small dark chocolates that were each decorated differently for each individual piece. The way they were made and displayed gave off a feeling of the chocolate being exquisite, like normal chocolates bought in a small convenience store were child’s play compared to this.

Makoto shook Kyoko by the shoulder, which was enough to finally snap her out of her little stupor. She looked at him with confusion, “Makoto, what is it?”

“You alright Kyoko?” he asked in concern, “You just spaced out, I never seen you like that before.”

Kyoko still did not understand what he was talking about until she saw the chocolate in the window. Inwardly she cursed at herself for allowing herself to show such weakness, and in front of Makoto of all people. “I’m sorry for worrying you, I’m fine. Just have a lot in mind right now,” she explained, hoping to salvage this small embarrassing moment.

“You sure, cause it looked like you were staring intently at the chocolate there?” he continued with his line of questioning.

“I assure you it’s nothing,” she said, already walking away from the tempting sight that had her eyes earlier, “Shall we resume what we were doing?”

Makoto didn’t say anything in response and just remained where he was silently. He took one last look at the chocolates on the window as an idea started forming in his head.

\---

An hour had passed and the two had left the shopping center and made their way back towards Hope’s Peak. The walk back was filled with pleasant conversation between the two, mostly regarding Makoto as Kyoko still wasn’t used to talking about herself. They had eventually reached the dorms and had stopped in front of Kyoko’s.

“I appreciate you coming along with me Makoto,” she thanked him.

“No problem, I was happy to come along,” Makoto responded with a smile.

She nodded as she proceeded to unlock her door, “I’ll be sure to let you know how my stakeout goes, I know you tend to worry while I’m away for cases like this.”

“It was that obvious huh?” he said sheepishly.

“You tend to wear your feelings on your sleeves,” she answered, “Although I find your concern for me appealing, it is unnecessary. I assure you I can handle myself.”

“I know you can Kyoko, it’s just…” he stopped for a bit before continuing his thought, “I can’t help but get worried when you're out doing something dangerous. I couldn’t imagine you ever getting hurt but still, when you’re doing stuff like this, I can’t help but get nervous.”

Kyoko couldn’t help but sigh at his words. But it wasn’t of annoyance, it was more of an assuring sigh. She honestly found it nice that the luckster had such great concern for her. And while what she said about it being unnecessary was true, she honestly likes hearing how much Makoto cares for her.

“In either case, I thank you for caring for my concern,” she said as she opened the door, “I’ll see you around Makoto.”

“See you later Kyoko,” he responded. He was about to walk away before quickly turning back, “Oh before I forget, I got you something.”

“You did?” she questioned.

“Sure did,” he said rummaging through his bag, “Remember when I left you for a bit to the restroom over there, well I actually went to another store to get this for you.”

“You didn’t need to do that Makoto,” she said.

“I know, but I wanted to. Besides,” he said as he got out what he was looking for, “I had a feeling you wanted these as well.”

Kyoko was caught off guard at Makoto holding out the box of chocolates that they had seen earlier from the store window. She was honestly at a loss of words as she did not expect Makoto to have those with him.

“You… got them?” she questioned when she finally regained her voice.

“Well, yeah. Even though you said it was nothing I saw that you were staring at these so much you didn’t see around you,” Makoro answered, “I wasn’t sure why you just didn’t get them if you wanted some. Probably the price though, I mean 2200 yen for a box of fancy chocolate? What did they make these with gold or something?”

She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at Makoto’s small rant about the price of the chocolate. Now she was faced with a certain dilemma. Before, she managed to pull herself away from the sweet tempting chocolate. But now, when they’re right in front of her, she couldn’t resist them. Besides, Makoto bought them just for her, she wouldn’t want to upset him by denying them.

“That’s very sweet of you Makoto, thank you,” she said appreciatively as she took the box from him. She carefully opened it up and looked down at the small chocolates inside. She proceeded to take one of them in her hand and, after inspecting the design of it for a while, tossed it into her mouth.

Immediately upon contact with her tongue, Kyoko’s taste buds overloaded with the sweet taste of the exquisite chocolate. As much as she tried it back, Kyoko moaned at the deliciousness of the candy, lost in its taste. She let it melt in her mouth for a while longer before finally finishing it and swallowing.

“So good,” she said in a hushed tone. She looked up at Makoto who, much to her confusion, had a blush across his face, “Makoto? What’s the matter?”

“Oh uh nothing, it’s just...well…” he stammered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, “The face you just made while you were eating, it was… pretty cute.”

Kyoko’s face flushed at the unexpected comment from Makoto. She had a tendency to let go of herself when indulging in sweets, which was why she usually kept to herself about her love for them. Yet Makoto had just seen that part of her, and then complemented on it.

“I… that’s very kind of you Makoto...thank you,” she said appreciatively. She then held out the box to him, “You should have some as well, you did buy them after all.”

“Yeah but I bought them for you to have, they’re yours,” Makoto reasoned.

“Well if they’re mine, then I am letting you get some,” Kyoko countered.

Makoto simply sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince her to change her mind. So he proceeded to get some of the chocolate from the box and tossed one in his mouth. His eyes widened as his mind registered the taste, “Oh man, these taste amazing!”

Kyoko smiled as she took another one into her mouth, once more getting lost in its taste. The two of them spent the rest of their time sharing chocolate with one another, delighting in both the taste of the candy and the joy the other was having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And day one complete!
> 
> I always had a head canon where Kyoko always had a sweet tooth, so when I saw the prompt for the first day was Sweets, I knew I had to do something involving that. Like I said, this was rather difficult in the beginning but I managed to get it done.
> 
> Favorite part of this chapter would have to be the end with the two of them sharing the chocolate. It was honestly adorable.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you could describe Kyoko Kirigiri in one word, chances are one of them will be workaholic. She has a tendency to work for hours on end, and as Makoto recently discovered, sometimes leaves her exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, muk here with the next entry for Naegiri Week.
> 
> The prompt we got for this day is work, which immediately gave me an idea on what to do for it. Chances are others have come up with a similar idea but who knows.
> 
> So let’s not beat around the bush anymore shall we. Without further ado, enjoy.

If you could describe Kyoko Kirigiri in just one word, chances are one of them would be workaholic. Anyone who knew her could tell you that she puts a lot of focus on her work. She rarely takes a break from ongoing cases, pulling multiple all-nighters and such to ensure she gets it done as soon as possible. Some say that it showed how determined she was at her job. Others would say it’s an unhealthy characteristic of hers.

She had been told multiple times by her colleagues, co-workers in the Detective Library, and especially from Makoto to take it easy and rest. But Kyoko rarely listens, under the excuse that her detective work is far too important to set aside for leisure. So while it may not be good for her, Kyoko Kirigiri is a workaholic through and through.

When classes had ended in Hope’s Peak Academy had ended for the day, the first thing Makoto Naegi did was head straight for Kyoko’s dorm room. The detective had failed to come to class all day. That would be a regular norm that the luckster would be used to, but she usually sent him a text informing her she would be joining them, which she hadn’t at all for this instance.

Concerned, he decided to go and check on Kyoko, assuming she was in her dorm room. He had just arrived outside of her door and knocked, “Kyoko, you there?”

He didn’t get a response. Instead, the door slowly opened by itself after he had knocked. This got Makoto really worried. Kyoko would never leave her door unlocked, much less left open. He had been scolded by her enough times to know she deplores that kind of behavior from him. So seeing her door in such a state worried him, thinking that something was wrong.

At first, Makoto was considering going to get someone for help, but he soon decided against it thinking there was no need to escalate the situation without knowing everything. There was only one thing to do, go in and see what was going on.

Slowly, Makoto opened the door and entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him. When he got a look at the room, he quickly understood what had happened. On a desk set up near the back wall, Kyoko was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. Piles and stacks of papers and folders covered her desks, barely leaving any empty room. Makoto could see the rhythmic breathing from the sight of Kyoko’s body slowly rising and then falling as she slept in contempt with her head resting on her arms.

Makoto could only sigh at the sight. He was extremely worried when he saw her door, only to soon realize it was because she fell asleep in the middle of her work. He had warned her before about her habit of overworking. Of course she didn’t listen to him and here she is now, literally sleeping on the job.

He walked over and stood right beside her desk and looked down at the sleeping detective. Kyoko looked so peaceful in her sleep, her face so relaxed and not wearing the mask she always has when speaking with others. Makoto softly chuckled at the sight, unable to stop thinking at how cute she looked like this.

Makoto carefully moved himself so that he was able to pick Kyoko up from her chair, bridal style. He was blushing from holding her like this, but thankfully Kyoko was a deep sleeper and didn’t wake up from his movements. He then walked over to her bed and gently laid her down, her head resting on her pillow. “That should be more comfortable for you,” he said to himself in a hushed tone.

After laying her down, Kyoko’s face moved as a soft smile formed on her face. Makoto actually felt his heart clench from seeing such a genuine smile from the usually stoic girl. It was such a rare sight, and one that Makoto would treasure seeing for as long as he can.

“To think she’s been asleep all day, probably hasn’t had lunch yet,” Makoto realized. Figuring out she would be hungry by the time she woke up, Makoto decided to go to the dining hall to see if there was anything he could get for her. As he was about to leave the room he took one last look at Kyoko, taking in how peaceful she looked in her sleep a bit longer before leaving and closing the door behind him.

\---

Kyoko wasn’t sure what had happened. The last thing she recalled was working late at night on some case files that she wanted to finish before calling it a night. She doesn’t remember falling asleep and ending up on her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up just to double check that she was indeed in her dorm room. Everything was in place, even the files she had been previously working on were piled up on her desk.

It didn’t take Kyoko long for her to come to the conclusion that she had passed out from exhaustion. She remembered doing her best to stay awake, but as it showed she had eventually succumbed to her tiredness. Still, that didn’t answer her question of how she ended up on her bed. She knew for a fact she didn’t wander onto it in her tired state, so what happened?

Kyoko then quickly turned at the sound of her door opening, seeing Makoto walk in with a bowl of rice mixed with beef. Upon realizing Kyoko was awake, Makoto staggered a bit in surprise, “Oh Kyoko, you're awake.”

“I had just gotten up,” she responded, “But how did you know I was asleep? Moreover, how were you able to enter my dorm without the key?”

“When you didn’t text me you weren’t coming to class I decided to come over to see if everything was alright,” Makoto answered, , “When I got here, your door was slightly opened, and you were asleep on your desk. I decided to bring you some lunch since I’m guessing you hadn’t eaten yet.”

Kyoko didn’t say anything in response and just silently took the bowl as Makoto handed it to her. She was surprised to hear that she had foolishly left her door open. She had lectured Makoto numerous times about leaving his door unlocked at night, so to hear she made such a mistake was off putting for her. She had been more tired than she had thought.

“I appreciate this Makoto, but you didn’t have to do this,” she said.

“I know, but you're probably hungry since you slept all day,” Makoto responded, “You need something to eat after all.”

Kyoko would’ve countered his claim if it wasn’t for the fact that her stomach suddenly growled at the moment he finished speaking. She turned away from him to hide the blush on her face from Makoto, who simply laughed at her embarrassment. She just silently ate the food that was given to her while in thought, when she had a realization.

“Makoto you said I fell asleep on my desk, correct?” she asked, receiving a nod from him, “Yet I woke up on my bed. How is that?” She raised a brow at him, she had a suspicion about what happened, but she was curious if Makoto was willing to answer.

Sure enough, Makoto’s face burst in a huge blush as he stammered with his words. She was only able to understand once he had finally managed to speak a complete sentence, “Well um...I just thought you would be more comfortable on your bed so I...sort of...carried you.”

His tone was quiet near the end but Kyoko was still able to pick up what he had said. She couldn’t but let out a short laugh, as she found Makoto adorable whenever he was like this. At the same time however, she inwardly cursed herself for being asleep and as such not living through the moment in Makoto’s arms.

“I see, that explains it quite well then. Thank you, Makoto,” she thanked, eating more of her food.

For a while, the two just sat there on Kyoko’s bed in silence. If Kyoko was honest, there really wasn’t any need for Makoto to be there any longer, but she chose not to bring it up. She enjoyed being in his company, even in silence just being near him was enough for her. That silence soon came to an end, however, when Makoto finally spoke, “Hey Kyoko?”

She looked at him with curiosity, motioning him to continue, “You do know you passed out cause you overworked yourself, right?”

Kyoko inwardly sighed, she had a feeling that this topic would come up eventually at some point, “Yes, I have come to that same conclusion.”

“Then can you understand why it’s a problem,” Makoto lectured, his voice taking a concerned, “I get your work is important but you can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

“Makoto, I truly appreciate your concern, I do,” she responded, looking Makoto dead in the eye, “But I assure there is no need for it. While I will admit that this time was my fault, I am perfectly capable of watching over myself. These cases need to be finished and I take it upon myself to get them finished now.”

“Kyoko this is serious,” Makoto said sternly, “Can’t you see it’s becoming a problem? I mean you left your door open, you never do that. You always lecture me whenever I leave it unlocked, and you made the same mistake. If you keep doing this, it’ll get worse.”

As much as she wanted to, Kyoko couldn’t find any way to refute Makoto’s words. He was right, her overexertion did cause her to make that mistake. It may not seem much, but to someone who is always perceptive as Kyoko, it was a big deal. She was actually taking Makoto’s words into consideration, which was usually something she never did when it involved her work.

“Hey, just exactly how much more do you have?” Makoto asked.

Kyoko looked at him curiously, unsure of why he asked something like that, “I got a majority of it done in the night, there should only be very little left to do.”

“Well then you can put it off for later then,” he said with a smile. He got up and looked at Kyoko with a joyful expression, “We should head out.”

Kyoko was even more confused now, “What do you-”

“I’m saying we should do something together, get your mind off work for a bit,” Makoto answered, “It can be anything really, just as long you take your focus on something else. A movie, eating out, you name it.”

Kyoko couldn’t help but notice that Makoto seemed more outgoing than usual. She was aware that he was doing this to help her, but perhaps there was a hidden goal that Makoto was aiming for, likely unintentionally, “Makoto… are you asking me out?”

He blushed, but didn’t falter as he responded, “Yeah, I guess I am. So, what do you say?”

Kyoko was raised by her grandfather that being a detective comes first and foremost. That nothing should get in her way and to always get the case done. That was how she had always acted as a detective, and that side of her was saying to decline Makoto’s offer. However…

“Yes, I would love that, Makoto.”

Perhaps a small distraction couldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter turned out different then what I had originally planned. But I decided to go this way as I felt like it was more fitting. But anyways, day two is complete.
> 
> Let’s be honest, I’m sure all of us have thought of the idea of Kyoko falling asleep from her work. It was the first idea that came to mind and as I started writing it, this was how it turned out.
> 
> Favorite part would be when Makoto carried her to the bed. It was short, but it was sweet.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a whole week of nothing but work, Makoto needed a stress reliever. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, here we are with Day 3 of Naegiri Week 2020. Today the prompt is Sunset. Now this one I had multiple ideas on how to handle but I eventually decided on which one to do and as such here we are.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

It had been a stressful week at Hope’s Peak Academy. Students were given test after test every day non stop. Their assignments had been more difficult than they usually have. And to top it off, it all happened on what was by far the hottest week ever in Japan, which was unfortunate for whoever had P.E. at the time. Needless to say, even for Ultimates the week was a hard one. And this applied extra to someone as ordinary as Makoto Naegi.

He wasn’t sure how, but he had somehow made it through the hellish week. Considering his talent wasn’t much and he was the closest to talentless in the Academy, it had been really hard for him. Yet he managed to persevere through it all along with everyone else. However, it left him extremely exhausted and stressed out.

At times like this, Makoto needed a stress reliever. Something to get his mind off all the recent stress that had been put upon him. There was one thing that seemed to always take a huge load off of him, and while it had been easy to due back where he lived, it was more challenging at Hope’s Peak. Still though, didn’t mean Makoto wouldn’t give it a shot again.

It had started to get dark, the sun beginning to come down, when Makoto made his way up the staircase that had led to the rooftop of the school. Technically it was against school regulations for students to be on the rooftop past nightfall. He wouldn’t be here for long, just for a short while to see what he wanted to see. As soon as he went through the doors, he didn’t expect someone else to already be there.

“Kyoko?” he inquired upon seeing the Ultimate Detective sitting besides the edge. She turned towards him upon hearing his voice, surprised that there was someone else on the roof.

“Makoto, I wasn’t expecting you here?” she stated.

“I didn’t expect to find you up here also,” he responded, “I was just gonna get some fresh air, but I can leave if you want to be alone.”

“It’s alright,” she assured, “I’d actually prefer having your company with me.”

She motioned for him to take a seat right beside her, which he didn’t delay in and sat down on the cement next to her. Makoto smiled at her, and she gave a small smile back at him, “So what brings you up here?”

“Just needed to clear my head after the week we had,” Makoto answered, “I always found just being outside helps a bit.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kyoko responded, “I feel more calm out here then being cooped up in my dorms.”

For a while, the two simply talked to one another about whatever was on their minds. Makoto would talk enthusiastically about something that happened in between tests and assignments and Kyoko would listen with great interest. Vice versa, she would talk about a more recent case she had been working on and Makoto would hang onto every word. 

This continued on for a good ten minutes when Makoto took a lot at the sun, which was beginning to set across the horizon. The sky was a colorful orange that got darker as seconds ticked by. Makoto’s eyes were on the setting sun, captivated by its display and color.

“You alright Makoto?” Kyoko asked, noticing his silence.

“Yeah I’m alright,” he assured, “Just, doesn't it look great whenever the sun sets?”

A few seconds passed as Kyoko contemplated her response while also taking a look at the setting sun, “Indeed… it does look beautiful.”

Makoto nodded as the two of them were now gazing at the setting sun, “This reminds me of what I used to do back home.”

Kyoko looked at him with interest and signaled him to continue his story, “Well, I didn’t have the best life at Middle School. Didn’t have many friends, constantly picked on, it all got really hard for me.” He paused, but looked down when Kyoko took hold of his hand, giving him assurance. He continued, “My room back home had this small window sill that I always used to look up at the sky. Whenever I got too stressed, I just sat there and watched the sun set.”

“There was just something about it that made me feel calm, and wash away all my worries. Ever since I got to Hope’s Peak, I haven’t been able to watch the sunset for a while. After this week, I felt like I needed to again.”

Kyoko listened well into his explanation with great intent. While Makoto was open about his feelings, he didn’t talk about things too personal. Not because he didn’t want to talk about them, but because they just never came up. But it was these kinds of conversations that Kyoko liked the most with Makoto, they allowed her to learn more about the boy that got her to open up.

And if he was willing to share something like that to her, it would only be fair for her as well.

“Great minds think alike I suppose.”

Makoto looked at her, “What do you mean?”

“I told you before about how I was raised at a young age by my grandfather in being a detective, correct?” she inquired, receiving a nod from him, “Well while I am able to perform it with ease now, I couldn’t say the same when I first started.”

“It wasn’t easy, the work was gruelling and tiring for a kid that young. And while I do appreciate him for teaching me, I honestly detested it for a short while when it began.” She paused, unsure if she was willing to continue on this subject. But the squeeze that Makoto gave to her hand was enough for her to keep talking, “On many days, when I felt I was on the brink of collapse from the stress I’ve built up, I watched the sun set as well. Much like you, I always found myself more composed after watching it. All the stress I had built up, all the frustrations and exhaustion, it all simply vanished after seeing the sunset.”

“So, are you up here because you’re stressed out too?” Makoto asked.

“You’re not the only one who had hard times this week,” she teased, earning her a chuckle from Makoto.

The sun was nearly gone by now, only a small amount of sunlight remained on the horizon. In an unexpected move, Kyoko scooched up closer to Makoto and rested her head on her shoulder. She felt him tense at the surprised contact, but smiled when he soon eased up, “I’m glad I got to watch it tonight with you, Makoto.”

Makoto responded by wrapping an arm around Kyoko’s shoulder, pulling her in closer, “I’m happy to see it with you as well, Kyoko.”

Even after the sun vanished in the horizon, the moonlit sky taking its place, the two didn’t move at all. They just sat there in silence, contempt with each other’s closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 complete.
> 
> I’ll admit I had a lot of ideas I wanted to do for this one. Some were angst, some were heart breaking, really a lot of them were sad ones. This was the only one that had fluff, so that’s why I chose it.
> 
> Yeah this was shorter than the other ones I had done earlier, but I felt like any longer would just drag it out. Sometimes it’s best to just get straight into the point. I told you guys that these prompts weren’t gonna be as long as my usual chapters.
> 
> Favorite part here was when they cuddled close to each other in the end, man the way I wrote that was just adorable.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Sain'ofu


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the most intense rainstorm the city has ever seen, Makoto was lucky enough to have an umbrella with him at the time. But perhaps, there was room for two under that umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, Muk here with day 4 of Naegiri week.
> 
> Now this one was one I was looking forward to the most, Rain. There are two Naegiri fics I have read that involve rain and I wanted to try my own hand at this idea. And now I can.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

The sound of heavy rain splashing across multiple umbrellas at once echoed across the city. The city had been caught in a rainstorm that was said to last for hours. Not many people were outside as to avoid being out in the downpour any more than they needed to be. One person, however, was unable to make it inside on time and was currently traversing through the heavy rain.

Makoto Naegi just sighed in annoyance as he made his way through the constant rain. He hadn’t expected to stay out long, he just needed to run a small errand after classes. But as luck had it, that errand was long enough that the rain started before he could make it back to Hope’s Peak. Thankfully he had brought an umbrella with him for this occasion, but with how hard it was raining it still made the walk difficult.

He had just arrived at the gates of the Academy when he saw a violet figure in the distance moving through the rain. Makoto squinted his eyes to try and see who it was, standing on his toes to try and get a better look. Once he had managed to fully see who it was, he soon realized that it was Kyoko. Another thing he soon realized was that she didn’t have an umbrella with her, and was just walking through the school grounds with no cover from the heavy downpour. Her hands were huddled close to her body, and even from a distance Makoto could tell she was shivering.

Makoto didn’t hesitate to rush over to her as fast as possible. Some of the rain did fall on him in his rush, but he didn’t necessarily worry about it as he came up to her, “Hey Kyoko, wait up!”

She turned around to face him, surprised to see him at all, “Makoto, I thought you had already returned to the dorms.”

“I had something to do,” he answered, “But what are you doing here in the rain, without an umbrella no less?”

“I was heading towards the main building,” Kyoko answered, “My father wanted to discuss with me a case he assigned to me. I told him I would meet with him when I had finished my work for the day, unfortunately I did not take into account the sudden rainfall and didn’t carry an umbrella.”

Makoto nodded, accepting her answer, before speaking, “Well I can walk with you so you don’t get anymore wet.”

Instead of a yes like he was expecting, Kyoko shook her head no at his request, “There’s no need for that considering I am already soaked.”

“Well yeah but if you stay in the rain any longer you’ll get sick,” he replied, not giving up on his request to her that easily.

She wanted to say no again, assuring him that she would be alright, if she hadn’t looked straight into his eyes. She could see the worry in them, that he was concerned about her well being. She sighed in annoyance, considering that was enough for her to give in, “I suppose I wouldn’t mind you walking alongside me.”

Makoto grinned widely as he moved right beside her and raised the umbrella to cover them both. However, it wasn’t big enough for both of them completely and their shoulders were exposed to the rain. Even so, Makoto’s grin didn’t falter and Kyoko couldn’t help but smile as well from the sight of it.

“So what case were you working on earlier?” Makoto asked, trying to make conversation as they walked together.

“It was nothing special,” she responded, “Just a jewelry heist that was swiftly taken care of. All the evidence pointed to it being an inside job.”

“What kind of evidence?” he asked, intrigued.

“The most obvious was that the store showed no signs of break ins, meaning the thief had access into it,” Kyoko explained, “Furthermore, there were several glass shards inside display cases that were closed. They had left them open when they broke several other cases, causing the shards to go in. That was what cemented it to being an inside job.”

“Man, nothing gets away from you, Kyoko,” he said amazed.

“It was nothing really, the thief was pretty sloppy covering their tracks,” Kyoko responded. She moved her face away from him so that he wouldn’t see the small tint of pink on her cheeks.

As they walked, they passed by another pair of students under a single umbrella like them. Makoto noticed that the boy had his arm wrapped around the girl, holding her close so that the umbrella covered them both completely. Makoto blushed at the sudden thought he had of doing that with Kyoko right now. They were both still getting wet from their exposed shoulders, and Makoto worried that Kyoko’s chances of getting sick would only worsen.

Just as he was about to do so, she spoke, “You know, we could get closer so we’re completely covered...if you want.”

Makoto was stunned at how pretty much suggested what he was just planning to do. He wasn’t sure what he did for the universe to give him this, but he wasn’t going to waste it, “Sure, I wouldn’t mind.”

She moved closer to him so that their shoulders were touching one another, and she wrapped her arm around his waist, her face blushing red from the close contact. Makoto was red as well, but he moved his arm around her shoulders as his other hand took the umbrella.

With this close proximity with each other, the umbrella was able to shield them both from the rain completely. But being this close meant that Makoto could feel his heart thumping against his chest. When he offered her his umbrella, he never imagined it would lead to something like this. He hoped he wasn’t showing any signs that would expose his nervousness to her.

At the same time, Kyoko herself was facing a similar conundrum. Her face was a deep red from being in such close contact with him. While she was more composed then Makoto right now, that wasn’t to say she had her own signs of nervousness. Heart rate increased, playing with her hair with her free hand, and biting on her lip subtly.

Neither of them said anything, the only sound was the hard rain landing on the ground and hitting the umbrella. Yet their silence wasn’t awkward in any way. If anything, saying anything would be more awkward considering how nervous the two were. The lack of dialogue between them was comforting in a way, as if all they needed was just being near each other.

Both of them wanted this moment to last, but sadly it soon came to an end as they arrived at the main building of Hope’s Peak.

“I appreciate you coming along with me Makoto,” Kyoko thanked as she, hesitantly, removed herself from Makoto’s grasp.

“It’s nothing Kyoko, just didn’t want you to get sick is all,” he replied, sheepishly scratching his head, “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, you weren’t coming here to begin with?” she asked, confused from seeing him about to turn back.

“No, I was actually gonna head back to my dorm,” he answered with a small smile.

“But that’s… the opposite of where we walked from,” she said, still stunned.

“I know, I don’t get lost here as I did in the beginning,” he jested.

“Then why did you...”

“I saw my friend walking through the rain with no umbrella,” he answered before she could finish, “Of course I would help them.”

Kyoko was speechless at how much kindness this boy had in him. But she then just smiled with a sigh, “You’re too kind for your own good, you know that Makoto?”

Makoto just chuckled at her claim, but froze when she leaned closer. He let out a small “Ah” as Kyoko planted a small kiss on his cheek. If it was even possible his face went even redder from that, much to Kyoko’s amusement.

“Consider that my way of saying thanks for being such a gentlemen,” she said before she exited the umbrella and entered the building.

Makoto didn’t say anything. His face was blank and red and he just slowly turned back and made his way towards the dorms. After a bit, he finally started to contemplate what just happened and then jumped in joy about getting kissed by Kyoko. Not even landing in a puddle was enough to ruin his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 done!
> 
> I swear the whole couple under an umbrella trope is a favorite of mine. It just leads to some adorable moments like this. I am really happy with how this turned out. I’m sure some of you would see some connections to another story, I did my best to make it similar to that but also to not make it a complete ripoff. Also the case Kyoko was talking about is a reference to another detective show, props to whoever can figure it out.
> 
> Favorite part here would be the kiss that she gives him at the end.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko's gloves were a constant reminder to her to not get attached to anyone. But what if a certain luckster made her reconsider that rule of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, Muk here with day 5 of Naegiri Week. We’re nearing the end, people.
> 
> For today, the prompt is Touch. Now I immediately knew what I wanted to use for this prompt, just took a while to come up with a full plot for it. But I managed to get it done.
> 
> Just as a heads up, this chapter may contain vague spoilers for the final volume of the Danganronpa Kirigiri novels. I’ll do my best to not make them explicit but they’re there just to let you know.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

Kyoko’s hands were a reminder to her. They reminded her to not create attachments to people, as they only lead to pain. The mistakes she made that led up to her scars played back in her mind every time she saw her bare hands. Regularly her mind would wander back to that day, thinking about all that she could’ve done. How she would have avoided the outcome that happened, both with her hands and something else.

But she couldn’t change the past, and as such must live with the constant burden of her scars. The charred hands have long lost any sense of feelings in them, the damage done to them was irreversible. She could barely feel anything with them even without her gloves. Her sense of touch had been, for the most part, completely lost in her hands.

She had been able to carry on with her life, even with her new handicap. The lack of feelings in her hands didn’t affect her too badly, she was still able to do her job as a detective efficiently. They never got in her way, they were just there to remind her to never make that same mistake again. She never wanted to go through that pain ever again, so she kept to herself and never got attached to others again.

So why did she grow attached to Makoto?

At first, she figured it would be easy to forget all about him. He introduced himself to her on the first day, but she only gave him her name and ended it there before any further conversation could take place. She was sure that would deviate him from any attempt at a friendship towards her. Yet every day he came back to her, asking her to join him to hang out.

Kyoko kept on declining his offers, but Makoto was persistent. He always came back, asking the same thing. Before she knew it, she started admiring that of him, that no matter how many times she said no he always returned, hoping she would change her answers. It eventually got the better of her, and she finally accepted when he had asked her about a movie night their class was holding.

While she didn’t show it, she didn’t expect to have such a good time at such an outing. As things turned out, the two of them ended up next to each other when everyone sat down for the movie. Everyone had their focus on the movie, and both Makoto and Kyoko didn’t notice when his hand rested on top of hers. When they found out, thanks to a nosy Junko, he immediately started apologising sporadically to her while she assured him that everything was alright.

But there was something going on in Kyoko’s mind, the slight feeling of Makoto’s hand. It was faint due to both her gloves and her scars, but she had felt his hand on hers once they realized. There was something about his touch that made her feel...comfort.

Before long, the both of them became inseparable. They spent as much time as they could with one another. Lunches, study nights, personal time, they were joined at the hip. Somehow this small, meek boy was able to get past the ironclad wall that Kyoko put up. She found herself opening up to him, relaxed when in his presence, free to discuss with him anything. The one reminder that she had proved ineffective when it involved Makoto.

But there was something else she wanted whenever she was with him, his touch. Whenever they came in contact, whether be a brush of their hands or a playful nudge to the shoulder, it was enough for her to feel a strong sense of bliss. She never felt anything like this before, it was a completely new experience. All she knew that it felt nice.

One day, she contemplated everything. Everything that they have done, how she feels around him, and everything that was taught to her as a detective. Not just her grandfather’s words, but what she learned from personal experiences. She looked down on her gloved hands, remembering the scars underneath and the vow she made to herself upon wearing them. Getting attached was what she wanted to avoid, yet it had happened much to her dismay.

She knew that it would only lead to her getting hurt again, which is why she had been against spending time with him. But now, she couldn’t imagine a life without Makoto. He had inadvertently changed her way of life and her view of people. Kyoko was more trusting now than how she was before coming to Hope’s Peak. She owed a lot to Makoto...which was why she came to a decision.

She had asked him to meet her in her dorm in private, where she was currently psyching herself up for what was about to happen. She put a lot of thought into this, yet she was still extremely nervous. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought that she of all people was being nervous, Makoto really has changed her.

The knock on her door informed her of his arrival and she opened it to see the face of the one she was glad to call a friend, “Makoto, I’m glad you could come.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said as she let him in, “So what’s up? You seemed stressed when you asked me to come, everything alright?”

“Yes it’s just…” she paused, unsure if she would be able to continue. But she already told herself that she wanted this to happen, so we would, “Do you recall when I told you about my gloves?”

Makoto looked at the article of clothing in question. For so long he had wondered about them, and he remembered well what little she talked about involving them, “You said they were a reminder of the mistake you made, right?”

She nodded, “I also told you that I never showed my hands to anyone else, and would only do it to those I consider family.”

“Right, and you jokingly asked me if I wanted to sign up,” he chuckled, remembering that small piece of dialogue.

Kyoko, however, wasn’t laughing. She looked serious after bringing that up, “What if this time...I wasn’t joking?”

Before Makoto could ask, Kyoko took a hold of her right glove and slowly moved it off of her hand. As more of the charred flesh was being revealed, Kyoko was feeling a sense of dread building within. It was too late to turn back, but she was starting to regret this decision. When the glove was completely off, she kept it up so Makoto, who was shocked at her actions, could see it.

“On the day that I got these, I had been reckless,” she explained, “I became too attached to someone, and it clouded my judgement. I made a mistake with them, and it cost me. Since then, both these scars and my gloves have served as a reminder, to never get attached again.”

“This person...did they...betray you?” he asked once he was finally able to speak.

She was silent for a bit before she gave a response, “No, they didn’t. On that night...I lost them...I tried to get to them but all I did was get hurt. The pain from the burns were nowhere near as painful as the pain of losing them.”

“I never wanted to feel that pain again, which was why I never wanted to get close to people...until I met you.” She locked eyes with him and Makoto could tell that she was being completely serious, “Being with you made me reconsider how I felt. I have learned from you how to trust again, how to be open with myself...how to love again.”

That was it. She had been debating to herself about what she had felt towards Makoto for so long, but she finally figured it out. She loved him, with all of her heart.

“I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me, by revealing to you what I would only show those I care for,” she continued on as she removed her other glove, now revealing both of her scarred hands to Makoto.

Makoto was silent. Kyoko had laid so much on him that he wasn’t sure what to say. Kyoko couldn’t help but feel the dread within her grow as the silence continued, thinking that she ruined everything between them by revealing so much. After a whole minute of silence, Makoto finally spoke, “Kyoko, may I hold them, please?”

She nodded as he took a hold of her hands. She felt the soothing touch of his hands against her own, making them have more feeling then they ever had for years. As his thumbs caressed the charred flesh, her arms shook from the sensations. She then felt more warmth in her hands then ever before when he kissed them.

She gasped at what he did, a deep shade of red covered her face. Makoto looked up at her with his own blush and smile across his face, “It means so much to be someone you were able to show these too. I have treasured every moment we had together, and it makes me happy to be someone you can truly call family.”

Tears that Kyoko didn't know she was holding back finally broke through as they flowed down her face. Her mask at this point was completely gone, there was nothing to hide anymore. Makoto wiped away her tears, his hand lingering on her cheek as they both looked into each other’s eyes.

The feeling of Makoto’s touch may have brought feelings back to her hands, but the touch of his lips on hers was a feeling that Kyoko knew nothing would ever surpass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 is complete!
> 
> I immediately knew I wanted to do something that involved Kyoko’s hands. It just made the most sense. And for some reason I felt like referencing the last volume of Danganronpa Kirigiri, probably because it was the one that showed how she got her scars.
> 
> I highly recommend it to you guys, they really give a lot of insight into Kyoko’s early life and trust me, you would like it a lot.
> 
> Favorite moment here would be when she revealed her hands to Makoto. Wanted to write out this moment for so long and here it is.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Sain'ofu.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was a special day for Makoto. Although Kyoko can't remember why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Muk here with Day 6 of Naegiri Week. Only one more day and this fabulous week is over.
> 
> For today, the prompt is Date. Now I had an idea for this, but then I realized that there was something that I have not brought up in Naegiri Week, and frankly it’s a crime that I haven’t. So I had to rework this to include it.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

Kyoko lazily took a sip of her mug of coffee as she proceeded to move a black chess piece forward on the board. Across from her, Tantei had a hand on his chin as he thought about how to proceed next. Kyoko smirked at the sight of her son mimicking her pose whenever she thinks. He then moved a white bishop that proceeded to take out the pawn she had moved.

“Not bad, Tantei,” Kyoko mused.

“Got to say, didn’t think you would leave a piece so open like that,” Tantei responded with a smug smirk.

“Oh, then I suppose you didn’t consider the possibility I left an expendable piece on purpose to lure in one of your important one,” she smirked as her queen took out Tantei’s bishop.

Tantei was caught off guard by his mother’s move. “Unbelievable, I should’ve expected that...oh wait,” his stunned stupor changed back to his smirk as he moved a rook to take out the queen, “I did.”

This time it was Kyoko who was shocked, thinking that she had predicted Tantei’s move perfectly. Clearly the young detective in training still had some tricks up his sleeve, “Not bad.”

Tantei simply smirked as he leaned back in his seat...only he leaned too much and the chair tipped down. His arms spun as she tried to regain balance, but he would’ve fallen if a hand hadn’t caught him by the back and pushed him back up.

“Tantei, what have we said about leaning in your chair?” Makoto asked, patting his son on the shoulder.

“...don’t lean too much,” Tantei said, his face red in embarrassment.

Kyoko quietly snickered at her own son’s antics. He was definitely Makoto’s kid if his unlucky antics said anything. She then looked up to her husband after moving a pawn forward, “Nice to see you up.”

“Wouldn’t want to sleep in while my family is up and about,” Makoto smiled, planting a kiss on Kyoko’s forehead which made chuckle.

“Guys I’m right here,” Tantei noted, a blank expression on his face from his parents actions.

“You seem in an awfully good mood today,” Kyoko noticed as Makoto poured himself some cereal.

“Of course, considering what day it is,” Makoto smiled.

“Oh, what makes today so special?” she asked intrigued.

“Come on Mom, no need to tease Dad about it,” Tantei added, making his move on the chess board, “You know the date.”

“Yes I do, December twelfth,” Kyoko responded, moving a chess piece immediately after Tantei, “But what’s so special about that? To her confusion, both Makoto and Tantei looked at her with wide eyes, as if she just said something out of character for her, “...what?”

“You actually don’t remember what day it is?” Makoto asked, hints of a smile showing on his face.

“I just said it was December twelfth,” Kyoko responded, “Am I missing something?”

“...oh wow you’re actually serious,” Tantei noted in shock, “I mean I expected Dad to forget it but not you. No offense Dad.”

“None taken, I honestly thought I would as well.”

“Can any of you two care to explain what is going on?” Kyoko asked, frustratingly.

Makoto laughed a bit as he placed a hand on Kyoko’s shoulder, “Kyoko...it’s our anniversary today.”

There was silence in the room as Makoto’s words echoed in Kyoko’s mind, processing what he had just said. It was their anniversary today...their tenth anniversary… and she had forgotten all about it. “Our… anniversary…”

:I’m surprised you forgot about it. Usually you and dad are always excited when it draws near,” Tantei stated, moving his queen piece forward, Kyoko’s king standing horizontally to it, “Check.”

“...I...I forgot our anniversary?” she asked in shock.

“Seems like it,” Makoto said. But there wasn’t any annoyance or anger in his voice, just amusement. It wasn’t often that Kyoko forgot about something, especially not their anniversary. He couldn’t help but find it somewhat amusing, “It’s nothing to worry about Kyoko, I’m not mad or anything. Just surprised is all.”

“But...how could I forget today of all days?” she asked herself, “It was the best day of my life and...I just forgot it.”

“Uh Mom...everything ok?” Tantei asked, getting worried about how she was acting.

“No Tantei, it isn’t,” she answered, “Our anniversary isn’t something that should be forgotten so easily, I’m ashamed of myself for such carelessness.”

At this point, both Makoto and Tantei were panicking at Kyoko’s mood. They never seen her so downtrodden before, and it scared them. They were afraid of how long Kyoko might be like this, it was painful seeing her now. They couldn’t bear to imagine what it would be like if she was like this for longer.

Tantei motioned for his father to do something, considering it was their anniversary and all. Makoto didn’t hesitate to fix this, “Kyoko really it’s nothing to be concerned about, why don’t we just stay here for our anniversary. No need to go out to do something special, it’ll just be the two of us.”

Kyoko sniffed as she wiped away some tears that she had with her arm, “A shame, that would mean the reservations I got for us would be put to waste.”

Nobody said anything as the realization of Kyoko’s words slowly kicked in to both father and son. Once it was fully processed, they said the same thing in unison, “Wait…”

Kyoko smirked as her husband and son finally realized what had just happened, her depressed act from earlier completely gone, “Gotcha.”

“You were faking it! You didn’t actually forget our anniversary?” Makoto inquired in shock.

“Of course I didn’t,” she smiled, looking down at the ring around her gloveless finger, “This day would be one I would never forget.”

“Then why the act?” Tantei asked, hand to his chest as he was still getting over the stunt she had pulled on them, “Why act like you forgot and make us worried.”

“I wanted to see how you two would react,” she answered, taking another sip of her coffee, “And it was amusing.”

“You… really like seeing us worried, don't you?” Makoto sighed.

“I can’t lie and say I don’t find some pleasure in it,” she said as she stood up, “We best be getting ready soon. Our reservations aren’t for another eight hours but I wish to spend some time together before then.”

“Yeah you guys go enjoy yourselves,” Tantei supported, “I’m ok with being here alone, house will be in one piece when you return.”

“I don’t think so kiddo, you may be more responsible than most ten-year olds, but you’re still ten years old,” Makoto said, “Aunt Komaru and Toko are coming to watch over you.”

Tantei groaned at that news, “Not them. Aunt Komaru always asks me about girls, and Aunt Toko reads her drafts to me and they’re always so mushy to stand.”

“That’s family for you,” Kyoko smiled, “Oh and one more thing Tantei.” She moved a pawn forward on the chessboard, “Checkmate. Better luck next time.”

Tantei just stared wide eyed at the board as Kyoko walked away to get ready, leaving the men of the house on their own. Neither of them knew what to say at what Kyoko managed to accomplice before Tantei spoke, “Dad.”

“Yeah, Tantei?”

“... we’re no match for Mom, are we?”

“Afraid not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 is finished.
> 
> So to my readers on this site, Tantei may be new to you. But if any of you have read my stories back on Fanfiction.net, then you may know who he is. Tantei is the fanchild I created for Makoto and Kyoko back during Naegiri Week 2018, which was before I started posting on this site. If you want to read more about him, you can check it out. I plan on writing a story involving Tantei but that's gonna be a while.
> 
> So yeah, this was Date. I’m sure many will be writing about their first date but I decided to take a different approach with the word. Considering this year was the 10th anniversary for Danganronpa, I thought why not make this an anniversary themed chapter. Plus I wanted to write more with the Naegiri family.
> 
> Favorite moment of this chapter would be the reveal of Kyoko faking forgetting their anniversary.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out tomorrow for the final chapter.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


	7. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak was holding it's annual festival, and Makoto decided to ask Kyoko to come with him. Will the night turned out as he hoped, or will it all come crumbling down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, Muk here with the final day of Naegiri Week.
> 
> Well everyone, this is it. The end to a fabulous week. I had a great time writing for this week and seeing what everyone else did, it has been a blast. The final prompt is Festival, and admittedly this was the one that gave me the most trouble. It took me a while to come up with what to do here, so sorry if this came late.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

Anyone can tell you that Hope’s Peak Academy isn’t a normal high school. With its reputation, of course many may consider it far different than any ordinary high school, only taking in those who are the best of what they do/ Even so, it is still a high school and as such holds normal high school events. This is the case with their latest event, the Hope’s Peak Festival.

This festival was meant to be a way for the students to simply have a good time together. While some of the staff will be hosting their own stands for the festival, and hiring various other vendors, students are free to host their own as well so long as they are approved. The festival wasn’t just for the Ultimates, as it was after school hours it was open to the general public. Even the reserve course students were free to join in, being the one day that they can feel welcomed into the main grounds.

It was here that Makoto Naegi was waiting by the entrance to the festival. He had been looking forward to this day ever since it was announced. He had never gotten into any school events back in his old middle school, so it was nice being able to enjoy something like the festival. But he wasn’t going to be alone.

It had taken some time, but after calming himself down he had asked Kyoko if he wanted to go to the festival with him. Admittedly, he had been extremely nervous when he asked her thinking she likely had something else planned. So it came to him as a huge shock when she had actually said yes to his invitation.

Currently he was dressed in a light brown yukata. While it wasn’t required, the headmaster encouraged students to dress traditionally for the festival. The school provided yukatas to those who wanted to wear one, and Makoto decided to get one to try it out. He had to admit, it looked good on him, and it was nice to wear. Although he wasn’t sure if Kyoko was gonna wear one as well, meaning it might be awkward if she was dressed casually.

“Apologies for being late, Makoto.”

The sound of her voice was enough to make Makoto smile and turn around to face her. Upon seeing her, Makoto softly gasped at the sight. Kyoko had decided to wear a yukata, wearing a purple one with a white floral pattern on it. She also decided to undo her braids and had her hair fall back. Makoto would admit that she had found Kyoko pretty but now, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

“Kyoko… you look… amazing,” he complimented upon regaining the ability to speak.

She softly smiled at his compliment, a small shade of red across her face that was thankfully unseen by the luckster, “Thank you. You look pretty good as well in that yukata.”

“Oh uh, thanks,” he responded, his own face turning red, “So… shall we.”

Kyoko nodded as the two of them walked into the festivals. There were many vendors and stands that caught their interest as they looked around for what to do first. Of course the ones that caught the most attention were the ones that were being hosted by some of the students of Hope’s Peak, each one being unique to fit the student and their talents. Some were of common festival stands with their own twist, such as Gundham’s petting zoo which had some unique animals like pandas, foxes, and even a bear (where Gundham got that Makoto was not sure). Others were simple to fit with their talents, such as Himiko’s magic tricks, where guests volunteered to get sawed in half from her.

“The stands that everyone set up are really interesting,” Makoto noted.

“Indeed, the festival is a good way to show off their skills to the public,” Kyoko agreed.

“Out of curiosity, what would you have done if you hosted your own stand here?”

Kyoko put a hand on her chin in thought, “Probably something that showcases my analytical skills. Perhaps have people tell me a few things about them and make a profile on them.”   
  
“That sounds interesting,” Makoto responded.

“What would you do, Makoto?” she asked back.

“I got no clue, my talent isn’t something that can be easily showcased,” he answered honestly, “Maybe an arm wrestling match.”   
  
At that Kyoko covered her mouth as she softly laughed at such an idea, “No offense Makoto, but I imagine you would lose a majority of times if you did such a thing.”

“H-Hey that’s not...no you’re probably right,” he accepted diminishingly, getting another small laugh from Kyoko.

They walked around for a bit before Makoto saw a vendor that got his attention, “Hey check it out, they got funnel cakes. You want one?”

“Funnel cake?” she inquired.

“Wait… are you saying you never had funnel cake before?” Makoto asked in a serious tone.

Kyoko simply responded with a shake of her head, making Makoto’s jaw drop, “Seriously, ok that settles it. We’re getting some.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic over this?” Kyoko asked.

“This is a matter of life or death,” Makoto responded, “You have not lived until you had funnel cake.”

As much as she tried, Kyoko failed in fighting off the laugh at Makoto’s sudden intensity. She didn’t see what the big deal was over not having any before, but apparently to Makoto it meant a lot. While she didn’t really see the need for it, she supposed she could humor Makoto a bit, “Very well, I’ll try some of this funnel cake.”

Seeing Makoto smile at her agreeing made her heart clutch. Just how cute can this one boy be? The line for the funnel cake was thankfully short and Makoto, much to Kyoko’s disagreement, paid for it. When they had gotten it, Kyoko can probably see why Makoto made such a big deal on it, as the funnel cake did look good to her.

“You know, I could’ve paid for this,” she brought up, “You’re getting this for me, I wouldn’t have minded.”

“It was my idea to get funnel cake, I was more than happy to pay for it,” he reasoned, “Now come on, you can have the first bite.”

Before Kyoko could say no, Makoto already used a fork to take off a small piece of the funnel cake and offered it to Kyoko. She eyes him curiously, seeing if he was actually thinking of feeding it to her. The innocent smile he gave plus the small head tilt was enough to convince her to go through with it, god it was criminal to be this cute. She merely smiled as she took the piece that was offered to her into her mouth.

Upon her taste buds making contact, she could understand why Makoto acted so seriously. The funnel cake was absolutely delicious. How had she never had this before? “It’s really good.”

“Glad you like it,” Makoto said as he ate his own piece of funnel cake.

Both of them indulged in the funnel cake for a while, Kyoko enjoying every bite of the delicacy. As soon as they finished it, they resumed walking through the festival for their next attraction. They soon reached a section of the festival that was mostly carnival games. Each stand had a variety of games and a wide range of prizes to win.

Seeing all that the festival had to offer, Makoto had hoped that he would be able to win one for Kyoko. Only one downside to that… he wasn’t sure what prize she would want.

Even though she has opened up more, Kyoko was still a mystery to him. He wasn’t sure what she liked, what were her interests, or what kind of things she would appreciate. He didn’t just want to randomly guess and accidentally get her something she doesn’t like.

“Anything here that catches your eye?” he asked, deciding to just ask her what she would want.

However, he didn’t hear a response from her. He turned around to see she was looking at one of the prizes from a nearby stand. The prize in general was a stuffed dog with brown fur, and a small ahoge on its head similar to Makoto’s. 

“...cute,” she whispered. But Makoto was just barely able to hear what she had said.

“Well fancy meeting you two here.”

By sheer coincidence, the host for this particular game happened to be their fellow classmate, Leon Kuwata. He was dressed in a red yukata of his own with a fire decal.

“Leon, didn’t know you were hosting your own stand here,” Makoto stated.

“Decided I give it a try, see what it was like,” Leon answered with a smug smirk, “So you want to take a shot at this game?”   
  
“What game are you hosting?” Kyoko inquired, eyes wandering back to the dog plush.

“Just a carnival classic,” Leon answered, motioning to the stacked bottle behind him, “Just throw the ball and knock down all the bottles to win a prize.”

“Aren’t these kinds of games usually rigged?” Kyoko asked.

Leon gasped while holding a hand to his chest in exaggerated pain, “I am hurt that you think I would consider that, Kyoko. This game is completely fair and square, so what do you say?”

Makoto looked back at Kyoko, who was still eyeing the plush dog toy. That was enough for Makoto to decide what to do, “I’ll have a go at it.”

Makoto paid Leon for the game and was given a softball. He eyed the bottles, gripping the ball tightly in his hands. He breathed deeply as he reeled his arm back and threw it. The ball was off and missed them completely...but then bounced off the back wall and knocked the bottles down. The ball still kept going and actually knocked the stuffed dog off the rack and right into Kyoko’s arms and the ball just fell on the floor.

All three of them were completely at a loss of words from what just happened. They were just...stunned. 

“...did you just channel some of Nagito’s energy into that throw?” Leon asked once he could speak.

“I...don’t even know,” Makoto responded, just as shocked as everyone else.

“Well… I suppose your title of Ultimate Lucky Student isn’t just for show,” Kyoko concluded.

They said their goodbyes to Leon as they moved on, Kyoko holding the stuffed doll close to her. Makoto found it adorable at how attached she already was to it, “You really like that dog, don’t you?”   
  
Kyoko nodded in response, “It’s cute, and reminds me of a special friend of mine. A friend who has a strong will and sees the good in everyone. Someone who I am really thankful for meeting.”

It was no secret that Kyoko was talking about Makoto, and he was blushing madly at her words. Yet he was also smiling from them, “I’m uh… I’m glad you think that about me, but really I’m not that sp-ahh!”

He was cut off when Kyoko gave him a small peck on the cheek, making his face go even redder. She looked at him with her own blush and a warm smile on her face, “You are special, Makoto. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

The rest of the night they spent exploring more of what the festival had to offer. It was an enjoyable night for the both of them, and they loved every minute being with each other. And while Makoto may not think much of himself, he was proud to be able to call Kyoko a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Day 7 and Naegiri Week is over.
> 
> Now I know this came a day late. I had some trouble with this so it was finished later than I had wanted. But hopefully I made the wait worth it for you guys. I wanted this one to be really special given the delay. Festival was one that seemed easy to think of but was hard to write it down.
> 
> Favorite part would be when Makoto threw the ball. He may not be as lucky as say Nagito and his chaotic luck, but he has some moments.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed this one and thank you for reading these prompts. I’m looking forward to doing this again next year.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


End file.
